Queen Iseult
This article refers to Queen Iseult, the Irish queen married to King Mark. For the woman acting as a White Hand, refer to Isolde of the White Hands. Queen Iseult was the daughter of the Irish king Óenegus and her Scottish mother. She was given up as a prize in her father's tournament to any knight that won and that knight was ultimately Sir Tristram. Tristram was acting on behalf of his lord, King Mark, who she was then to wed but she fell in love with the knight. When Mark discovered the affair, he banished Tristram to Gaul under King Hoel. There Tristram met and married Isolde of the White Hands but the ghost of the affair loomed over the four of them as they ventured into space aboard Camelot with King Arthur. She became dedicated to the colonisation efforts, especially the botanical aspects with The Greene Knight and Gamma Pans. She was a strong and independent woman and, in many ways, she resented her husband for being such a good and generous man, even when her behaviour had been so deplorable. Though she was never able to shake her love for Tristram, she tried to continue to be dedicated to her husband even in the face of her poor reputation. Description Appearance She wore a green and white dress. Personality She becomes excited easily and with brim with enthusiasmPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She has a deep affection of animals, especially cats, and will go out of her way to save them from possible harmLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is a little squeamish when it comes to disgusting things. She will overcome her own reservations in order to do what is right. She will personally help to treat or direct others whenever necessary, willing to help others who need itLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Voice She speaks with a Scottish accent that she learnt from her mother. Relationships King Mark See also: King Mark When speaking to King Mark, her husband, Iseult seems proud of him and admires him but also saddened. He often apologises to her even when he has done nothing wrong, which annoys herPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Tristram See also: Sir Tristram Both Queen Iseult and her husband, King Mark, become agitated whenever Sir Tristram is around. Isolde of the White Hands See also: Isolde of the White Hands Iseult and Isolde will argue and fight, most vehemently, when in the vicinity of each other. They use outright insults and nastiness against each other. History Space Camelot Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Queen Iseult and King Mark saw that Gamma Pans, the X-Krypton that just joined the Camelot Crew, was alone in the Observatory and so they invited him to join the colonisation committee to help with understanding plant growth of different worlds. Along with them were Sir Gawain, the nephew to King Arthur, and Sir Greene Knight who were both talented in botany. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia Camelot eventually came to the planet Caledonia and the humans chose to settle upon the cold world, despite resistance from the native drow. King Mark and his wife, Queen Iseult, led the colonisation effort of the human settlement with help from others, including The Greene Knight, Sir Gawain, Gamma Pans and, much to everyone's surprise, Sir Kay. They saw Prince Mordred being escorted by Sir Tristram in the distance and this drummed up old agitations between King Mark and Queen Iseult. Sir Greene Knight produced cotton plants and Gamma Pans hoped he might be able to help with his Lightning Amulet but the Greene Knight asserted that the magic of the naacal only extended to flora. He went on to describe, briefly, how the homeland of his people had been destroyed in a great flood. One night the settlement was attacked by the drow of Llurth Caridwen and they captured Prince MordredPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Queen Iseult and her husband were asked to travel to the village of Eberron and request aid of the drow there. But also with the group were Sir Tristram and Isolde of the White Hands. Due to their past, Isolde and Iseult argued profusely, with true vehemence. Tristram had asked for his friend, Sir Palamedes, to join them. There was also Sir Galahad and Sir Gawain with them are they travelled through the forest to Eberron. There they met a drow who directed them to the village. They were escorted through the village to a gazebo where the leaders gathered. They were greeted by Minister Lysse, though most of the other drow wanted the humans to leave. The drow wouldn't help but Lysse suggested that they visit the owners of the spacecraft she saw above the mountain - Camelot. It turned out there was an identical ship to Camelot on Caledonia. She offered to take them to the owners of that ship, the Boreans, in HyperboreaPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group travelled via flying stone, though there wasn't enough room for Sir Gawain so he had to ride a floating paving stone attached to the main brick via a rope to surf behind. The turbolasers of Camelot are erratic, which they speculate is because Morganna le Fay cannot control the systems. As they reached Hyperborea, a land covered in snow with a gigantic orb at its centre, a rogue blast from Camelot hit them and Minister Lysse was crushed by the flying rock. Isolde wanted to animate her corpse but everyone else protested, including Tristram. The humans reached the main city, which was filled with all manner of styles and fashions, and King Mark managed to persuade three Boreans to help them. They asserted just three of them, Benem, Kryst and Tulla, was enough, despite the king's concernPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. Sir Palamedes charged up the mountain to rescue the prince first. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate SeeriasPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Mordred attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed outPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Iseult met with Queen Guinevere on the corridor of the hotel and confessed that she believed her father, King Óenegus, was hatching a plot against Guinevere and Arthur. Their discussion was momentarily interrupted when Sir Bedivere and Sir Kay went by, chased by giants. Guinevere was somewhat jealous that the two always seemed to have such fun. The two women were then met by King Caradoc, who took them captivePan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle Caradoc took his captured women to the Tower of Observance, under the close guard of his mercenaries. He kicked the cats that got in his way, which prompted the fury of Queen Iseult. In order to save the cats, she leapt at him violently. The news of the kidnapping went out and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc gagged Iseult as a result of her previous outburst but Guinevere was free to ask what he hoped to achieve. He revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh king. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow At the behest of the Old Republic, Space Britain went to battle against the Dread Empire led by the Dread Emperor on the planet Orinoco FlowLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During the battle, Prince Mordred's face was burnt in an explosion and The Black Knight lost her handLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Many others were also wounded and required treatment, even after the war was won. Merlin the Younger was helped in brewing potions and salves by Newrias, the drow squire to Sir Palamedes, whose talents and knowledge shocked Merlin, but she had no time to question it. Sir Tristram expressed the need to treat his wife, Sir Isolde, who had been sick long before the war even started. Merlin asserted that she has stabilised Isolde for now but had to deal with the others. Newrias finished making a treatment that would help Prince Mordred's burns heal better, though not completely, and gave it to Sir Palamedes. Palamedes wanted to know if they could use magic to restore the lost hand of The Black Knight and when Merlin told him to ask Morganna le Fay but she would not allow Palamedes near her. Queen Iseult then arrived to offer her help and Merlin got her mixing up goop. Both of the men reacted with sudden stiffness to the presence of the woman they had both once loved. Merlin sent Palamedes off to Mordred and tasked Tristram with helping The Red Rose Knight figure out how the medical machines from Coruscant worked. Notes Britt's Commentary "Iseult is based on the original IseultIseult article, Wikipedia of Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Space British Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Irish Characters